


The Simple Wonders

by Lora_Blackmane



Series: Zine Pieces [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: Madoka wanders around the world.
Series: Zine Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Simple Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for Earth Love 2020!

Sometimes when things weren’t busy, when she wasn’t fighting her witch (at least when their battle was mere background noise within her mind) or making sure no magical girls were being created, Madoka wandered. She never had a set goal in her mind when she did so, the journey was far more important than the place she ended up in. 

Sometimes she would pretend to be human again and interact with people as she went, walking through the forests with hikers or across mountains with mountain climbers. Occasionally she'd even hitchhike to new areas, which always ended up being quite strange; but she loved those parts of the journey just as much as she loved the others. She often found herself stopping in the towns she passed when she did this, but whether it was because she was genuinely curious about what they were doing or out an old longing for a semblance of her old life even she did not know. 

When she stopped she found herself dancing at parties and marriages, spinning in synch and singing to the music the celebrants chose. She played with people she met at parks, throwing Frisbees with them and their dogs or running freely through the paths. Sometimes she would even find herself in classes. She didn’t need them, she already knew what was being taught, but the energy of the people within them was infectious. Their happiness, their energy as they learned about things they loved filled her with joy. It made her happy, seeing people enjoy their lives.

She didn’t only play with the people she met. She also helped people she saw while watching over children she feared might be turned into magical girls or be hurt by her witch. Sometimes she would give people food, other times she would gently push them away, down a path that would give them a bit of luck. She joined in on efforts to clean up things, jumping onto cleaning boats when she saw them and joining community trash pickups at little parks. She loved watching the others as she worked with them, seeing their focus on trying to make things better for everyone and everything in those areas.

She loved to go on journeys like these, seeing how the people and cultures of the world had changed and how they interacted with the world, but these ones were few and far between.

Most of the time she went through the world silently, hidden from the eyes of the denizens of the world. She found she wasn’t as easily distracted on these journeys – at least not by humans.

Instead, it was the little things within nature that made her stop.

She found herself quiet as she watched birds fly across the sky, gently grazing the clouds with their wingtips. She walked through forests of gorgeous greens, silently taking in the beautiful sights hidden within; like the family of deer grazing within a hidden field or the tree filled with nests she found at the center of a forest illuminated softly by the sunlight peeking from the treetops. Madoka watched as plants grew across old hidden houses. She listened to the gentle lullaby of the rain hitting the tiles of pathways she walked. One time she even watched a Caterpillar become a butterfly. She hadn’t planned on it, but something about the process of it captivated her. Watching something change with time and grow, in a way she could not anymore, was fascinating in a way that it wasn’t when she was younger. 

All of these things, all of these wonderful things, made Madoka so happy. And though she couldn't enjoy them as she did before her wish, especially when the threat of her witch was great, she found herself feeling no sorrow. 

After all, if she hadn't made that wish then others would not be able to enjoy these simple wonders.


End file.
